1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more specifically, to a display device capable of protecting a display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With improvement of technology, light, thin, power-saving, and portable electronic products have become more and more popular, such as mobile phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant), and notebooks. LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panels play an important role in these electronic products, and have gradually replaced CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) display devices. An LCD panel consists of a color filter baseboard, a thin-film transistor baseboard, and a liquid crystal material layer stuffed between the color filter baseboard and the thin-film transistor baseboard. All of the said components are breakables, so adding a breakproof design into the LCD panel structure is necessary.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a sectional diagram of a display device 10 according to the prior art. The display device 10 comprises a display panel 12, a bezel 14, a housing 16, and a pad 18. The housing 16 is disposed at a side of the display panel 12, and the bezel 14 is disposed at another side of the display panel 12 and is connected to the housing 16 for covering the display panel 12 with the housing 16. The pad 18 is disposed between the display panel 12 and the bezel 14 for protecting the display panel 12 when the display device 10 falls down. This is a common protection method in liquid crystal related products. However, if the display device 10 is impacted excessively, the display panel 12 will still break. Therefore, this method is not good enough. Another method involves disposing a see-through glass on the display panel 12 for further protection. However, the see-through glass must be in tight contact with the display panel 12 to prevent refraction and dust. In such a manner, impact force can still be conducted from the display device 10 to the display panel 12 to break the display panel 12.